Jolt
by rscoil
Summary: When Christine chooses her career over romance, Erik and Raoul form an unlikely alliance.


Erik was never sure when he began to think of the vicomte as a friend. Had anyone asked, he would have said the boy was simply convenient.

Christine had no interest in romance, with either of them. She maintained that she still wanted friendship from both of them, but her career was far more important.

Erik settled into these new constraints with surprising flexibility. Her career and music had always been a tenet of their relationship. Now, it was simply the focus. His life settled into a new rhythm, richer and warmer than ever before.

Raoul had a more difficult adjustment. He struggled with imagining Christine as only a friend. They were not lovers, nor were they children playing by the sea. All the same, she _was_ a friend, and he was in a position to help her career. He began to properly explore the role of patron, and the Opera itself, more fully.

He emerged into the little hallway outside the costume department with his head spinning. Fabrics, threads, measurements, and a gaggle of women who kept batting their eyes at him as though he might propose at any time.

A shadowed figure emerged in the darkness and he jumped back in alarm. There was a strange wheezing sound from his right that he barely registered as laughter.

Laughter?

He came around the corner to one of the strangest sights of his life: the opera ghost laughing, leaning against the wall beside him for support.

Gone was the sinister laugh that accompanied the disembodied voice of the ghost. This sounded rather more like a schoolboy having successfully executed a prank.

"Vicomte…" the ghost wheezed, "You should have seen your face. We may have to cast you in the next comic opera! Erik has rarely seen such a sight!"

Raoul straightened his jacket and tried to recover his dignity. "And what about you? Causing a spectacle like this?"

"I am the opera ghost. I am inherently a spectacle," Erik chuckled. "Why, though, is our illustrious patron walking the halls of costuming?"

"I am trying to learn more about the Opera." Frustration seeped into his voice. "A patron should know more than I do."

"A patron wandering backstage is normally in search of one thing: a companion." He inclined his head, "If you take my meaning."

Raoul flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not still pursuing Christine, if that's what you're insinuating."

"Of course not. Erik would know if you were."

"And you? Are you still pursuing her?"

"She made it very clear that such attention is unwelcome. I will admit that it is far simpler to meet for lessons and occasional conversation. There are fewer expectations."

"Simple," Raoul sighed, "I miss simple."

"If you wish to learn the Opera's secrets, things will be far from simple." Erik made an elegant motion with his hand. "Walk with me."

Shadow and light, they made their way through a labyrinth of disused corridors with Erik narrating as they went. Suddenly, he stopped. "Do you hear that? Voices."

Raoul paused. Indeed, he could hear whispering. "Richard and Moncharmin?"

Erik nodded and beckoned Raoul into a newly opened passage in the wall.

"I'm sick of the whole blasted thing," Moncharmin was saying. "Drama and ghosts, and now our star decides to leave! I've had enough."

"I agree," said Richard. "Shall we leave with her?"

There was a long pause before Moncharmin answered. "Yes, it is time for us to retire. I suppose we'd better begin the paperwork."

The voices grew distant and Raoul was lost in thought.

"An interesting development." Erik's voice broke the silence and Raoul jumped in surprise.

Erik studied him. "Come, Vicomte. I believe I have a business proposition for you."

* * *

Christine entered the managers' office, surprised to find it empty but for Raoul.

"Raoul? I was asked to come see the managers."

"And you have." Erik appeared from behind Raoul.

Raoul gave a start as he turned to face him. "Will you please stop doing that? Learn to make some noise like a normal person!"

Erik laughed. "Erik will stop only when _you_ stop making it so amusing. Any idiot can blunder through a space. Stealth is a skill."

"Please focus, gentlemen. What about the managers?"

Raoul grinned. "You're looking at the newest managers of the Opera. Well, officially, it's just me, but Erik's going to handle the artistic side of things."

Christine looked between them. "I am confused."

"Erik bought the Opera."

"What? How?"

Erik reclined in the chair behind the desk. "The opera ghost has commanded a salary for years. It is time the money was returned to the Opera."

"And how did you two become business partners?"

"Erik has never been able to show his face, while the vicomte has a pleasant one." Erik shrugged. "The old managers are retiring and the time is ripe."

"Additionally," he continued, "Carlotta has decided to leave. We are in need of a resident diva. Should you want it, the position is yours."

Christine fell into the chair across from him. "Are you serious?"

"We are very serious, Christine." Raoul moved around the desk. "We can think of no greater diva. Our personal history aside, you are the finest soprano in the building."

"I would be a fool to refuse," she said. She met Erik's gaze. "All of these years, Angel, and our dream comes true."

"And your answer, Christine?"

"Yes."


End file.
